


From A Faraway Place

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone Kore recognises is amongst the freed slaves in Nasir's palace - Caesar. Agron worries for Nasir, Sibyl and their children, he dreams and he bleeds but it never feels like enough. Everyone carries weight, everyone burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be writing more of this but the idea bit me. As always the title is from the song 'Arabian Nights' by Alan Menken, Howard Ashman, and Tim Rice, from the Disney film _Aladdin_
> 
> A sequel to both [When The Sand In The Glass Is Right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1049805/chapters/2099821) and [A Fool Off His Guard, Could Fall And Fall Hard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1076182/chapters/2161400).

 

 

 

Agron never liked it when the palace received visitors, be they men with power, prisoners or freed slaves, especially when they were Romus. But Nasir liked to extend mercy; he liked to show that he was more than the Romus rulers were. Of course he was; he recruited street thieves and brawlers for his Guards and Chosen Men. Agron would have preferred it if strangers were kept far away from Nasir and Sibyl though. He wasn’t the only one that thought so but the _ama_ was firm.

 

Everyone played their part – Mira and Saxa were the simpering adoring beloveds who followed him everywhere, Sibyl was his dedicated steadfast companion, Spartacus gave articulate reports of what he had recently encountered as the _ama_ ’s Voice. It wasn’t all play-acting, Crixus and Naevia really did want to end any who opposed the _ama_ , particularly any Romus, and Sibyl really was as she appeared, Nasir's _neema_. She was publicly affectionate towards Agron as well, because she considered him so and because it would fuel rumours that Laeta could follow within the palace.

 

While Agron understood well Nasir’s decisions, Agron trusted only a few even within the palace walls, only the circle that Nasir surrounded himself with. Too many spies had been rooted out already and there were always more. Agron felt this especially strongly when prisoners were brought in, even more so when they were Romus.

 

Nasir knew this and rarely told Agron he was being too paranoid. He understood and shared Agron’s fears, he didn’t want Sibyl and his sons placed in any danger. But, he pointed out, Agron was Sibyl’s Shadow and Nasir had Mira and Saxa and his Chosen Men as well as his Guards. Agron responded that traitors could find their way into the latter two groups, Nasir replied that Crixus, Naevia, Lugo and Donar would ensure any traitors who found their way in would pay.

 

But what if such traitors weren’t found out? Such worries often played on Agron’s mind. Sibyl told him more than once that the gods would take care of them, hadn’t they brought Agron to the palace? And Sibyl too?

 

Agron agreed that he was happy and blessed, that he had friends, family and heart-deep love. But his beloved was a target for many, as were Nasir and Sibyl’s sons, as was Sibyl, as close to Agron as any sister. Agron would always be aware of what he could lose. The loss of Duro would always pain and weigh on him, how much worse would it be if he lost more?

 

“You cannot live in terror,” Nasir told him, stroking calm fingers through Agron’s hair. “I must show my sons that life is full of difficulty but that it can be conquered and fulfilled.”

 

Agron kissed him, his own heart singing as he pressed Nasir down against the bed. But his worries never ceased, they never could, not when he had so much to lose.

 

His fears came to a head when Kore, Ghanim nestled protectively in her arms, suddenly took a step back and pressed herself against a wall with wide eyes. Sibyl was waiting for them but Agron watched as a group of former slaves to Romus walked past under guard. Kore watched them too; her expression pained and far too worried. Agron reached her side quickly, one hand on his sword pommel.

 

“Who did you see?” he asked urgently, because he knew that look. Kore had seen a ghost.

 

Kore swallowed and paused before speaking. Ghanim whimpered and chortled, Kore let him fist a handful of her pale yellow _yanti._ Agron waited impatiently, it had taken him some time to warm to Kore. She had been Romus after all, but she was utterly loyal to Sibyl and her sons. Agron respected that and Kore’s sharp observances.

 

“Julius, called Caesar, a strong name among the Romus but not power or money enough. He worked with Crassus, my master, and loathed his son.”

 

The son that had caused Kore to flee the Romus. Anger sparked beyond Agron’s skin. He didn't quite touch her, but his hand raised and that caused Kore to look grateful towards him. Many at the palace, especially Crixus and Naevia, still didn't trust her because of her Romus blood and bearing. Agron had heard how long it had taken Laeta to gain trust and favour, it would take Kore even longer. He trusted her though, thanks to the time he had spent with her and what he had seen.

 

“And he’s here.”

 

Kore nodded, keeping her voice low, not wanting to distress the baby in her arms or draw attention to herself “He wouldn't come without a well-laid plan, a foothold to start from.”

 

So Caesar likely had hands and feet within the palace, and listening ears. Or perhaps he had people within Cull, ready to storm the palace at his command. If it was power and wealth he sought, his target would have to be Nasir, or perhaps even the _ama_ 's sons. Was Caesar seeking information? Or assassination? Or kidnapping perhaps? No wonder Kore looked so shaken. It was also a sharp and painful reminder of her past.

 

Agron's jaw clenched. This was why he worried. But he also knew what the trusted circle around Nasir was capable of and how Nasir always told him to trust them.

 

Agron knew there were eyes on them at that very moment, curious eyes, knowing eyes, and eyes seeking information. There was a constant flow of rumour throughout the palace, it was what Nasir wanted. Laeta could track where stories began and ended and then Spartacus could discover which stories actually left the palace and how far they travelled. Agron was linked to Sibyl, to Nasir, to Kore. Of course Nasir was linked to many people, he was the _ama_ , it was his right. It was understood that Sibyl was greatly favoured because she had provided him with children. And so she was honoured and esteemed, though it was expected that Nasir would not limit himself. To many eyes, he appeared to have Saxa and Mira as well, his fawning Shadows who simply seemed to be present for his enjoyment. Very few knew of how well they were placed and armed.

 

Agron glanced around the hallway. The prisoners had not yet been taken towards one of the receiving rooms, it would be safe for Kore to head in that direction. He signalled for her to move, Kore visibly took a deep breath, murmuring sweet words to Ghanim. Her _yanti_ and matching fringed _hemon_ suited her well.

 

“She loved her master,” Nasir had told Agron one night. “It broke her heart to leave.”

 

But she had left, because Crassus had had a son who had struck out at all his father had loved, especially Kore. According to Nasir, she had left to save Crassus pain and to save herself. She had found a home at Sibyl's side, perhaps her heart would find a way forward, as Agron's had.

 

Kore began walking; her posture straight, her head held high, not a glimmer of upset or worry in her expression. Agron walked beside her, his hand still on his sword, his face an equal mask.


	2. Confidences

 

 

 

It was some hours until Agron and Kore could talk to Nasir or Sibyl. Agron stuck close to Kore as she took care of Ghanim, knowing there was a threat so close crawled under his skin. He would not see Nasir's son harmed, he would not see Kore hurt either.

 

So he sent up silent prayers and watched her carefully. Sibyl was meeting with Nasir and a visitor from another kingdom, a Voice that wanted to be heard. Saxa and Mira were watching the _ama_ and his beloved companion. Agron's orders has been to remain with Kore and Ghanim, orders he had not agreed with. His place was always by Sibyl's side but Nasir had assured him that Mira and Saxa would suffice and that this visiting Voice would not react well to too many armed presences. The Chosen Men peopling the room would be enough alongside Nasir's Shadows, who were always armed though none beyond Nasir's trusted circle knew this.

 

For the first time that day, Agron was glad to be away from Nasir and Sibyl. Nasir's wisdom seemed absolute now.

 

Kore looked assured with Agron at her side, all her attention on Ghanim. She kept the child shielded from curious gazes, her priority was always the children and daily she fulfilled that duty admirably. Now it was something she did with almost fierce determination. She was losing her worries in her work, Agron did the same until Lugo arrived to collect them because the _ama_ had sent for them.

 

Lugo talked quietly with Kore as they walked, he had been admiring of her for some time and Kore always treated him kindly. Inside the wide airy hall, Nasir sat with Sibyl beside him, Kifat a young healthy toddler in her arms. Sibyl liked spending a great deal of time with her sons which Nasir allowed, many leaders would not have done so for once they were weaned; sons were to be instructed by their fathers. But Nasir wished for Kifat and Ghanim to be nurtured by their mother also. So Kifat was often seen toddling beside his mother. He even joined Sibyl and Agron in the Sol while they prayed. Sibyl wanted him to learn the importance and reverence of such a place.

 

Sibyl wore the same creamy-gold _yanti_ as Kore and smiled when she spied Kore and Agron. Her brow wrinkled minutely when she looked closely at Kore's face but she didn't say anything. They still had a visitor after all. The man was dressed in purple and a keen expression. Saxa and Mira were stood beside Nasir, wearing green and adoring looks.

 

Nasir looked relaxed and contented, gesturing for Kore to come nearer. She dipped her head in respect as he cupped Ghanim's cheek.

 

“Another son, you are blessed, Your Grace,” the visitor commented, a shade or two of jealousy colouring his tone.

 

Nasir's smile broadened as his hand moved to cup Kore's face. She didn't flinch or freeze, in fact she looked poised, her gaze lowered.

 

“The gods bless me indeed,” Nasir said, before releasing Kore, she retreated to Sibyl's side. “Your horses are ready; the message from your _ama_ was very specific.”

 

The visitor's eyes widened as he hastily got to his feet, perhaps his master had threatened him with terrible things if he did not return to his own kingdom soon.

 

“Thank you, I must leave before the sun climbs any higher. News is expected from me, my master trusts no other's word on such matters.”

 

“A privileged position.”

 

The man stood up a little prouder. “Indeed. Thank you, Your Grace, for your great hospitality.”

 

“Tell your master that he is welcome in Soman, in Cull in fact, should he ever wish to step beyond his own borders.”

 

The visitor left quickly, a couple of guards in similar colours following him. Nasir nodded slightly and a few of his own Guards left to see that the visitors truly left. Donar clasped a hand to his chest and also followed them out, he would ensure that they reached Soman's border.

 

Nasir sighed and got to his feet to stretch, his tanned lithe body displayed beautifully. Agron looked because he was expected to, there were rumours to extend after all. He did not like others gazing on Nasir in such a covetous way but Nasir had always been firm – he was the _ama_ , he should be looked upon so that his people would believe in his leadership and vision. He knew how some looked at him, as a target to knock down, as something on conquer and despoil, but he was not overwhelmed by fear. He was strong, a warrior before he was the _ama_ , and he had those he truly trusted around him.

 

“I have you, my heart,” Nasir had said to him late one night, slithering up Agron's chest. “You keep what is utmost important safe.”

 

He’d meant his sons and Sibyl. Agron's jaw tightened thinking about that now, Nasir trusted him with Ghamim and Kifat, with Sibyl. Agron had to trust Mira and Saxa with Nasir, it was the _ama_ 's will and Agron would not disobey him. He would carry the pain and distress though, because to lose more than he had already lost would bleed him dry.

 

Nasir would never have enough protection to staunch such worries. But Agron watched as Nasir kissed Sibyl and turned back towards the Chosen Men guarding the room.

 

“We will eat in my chambers, Laeta will serve me.”

 

He left the room without awaiting a reply, Sibyl beside him carrying Kifat and Kore just a pace behind with Ghanim. Agron, Mira and Saxa followed. It would always have to be this way, because Nasir was the kingdom itself and he was expected to be fertile as his father had been before him, to keep the kingdom strong. Lovers, male and female, were expected, but children were essential. Agron could never publicly be Nasir’s chosen favourite. Sibyl fit that role perfectly and Agron was glad, he was. There was no other he’d wish to birth Nasir’s children and receive the _ama_ ’s kiss. It was still a pain that Agron carried though and he knew that Nasir carried it also to some degree. This was the life that Agron had been given, mostly it was a blessing.

 

Inside Nasir’s chambers, Kore swiftly walked through the adjoining doorway to settle Ghanim down for his nap. Kifat toddled after her, wanting attention. He would sleep also hopefully. Laeta appeared and directed serving girls who presented platters of crisp _paane_ slices and _taleb_ fruit, meat heaped thickly amongst it. Once the serving girls were dismissed, Laeta staying to discuss matters with the _ama_ , Nasir and Sibyl began to eat and Sibyl offered Kore _paane_ and Nasir gestured for Agron to sit so that Nasir could rest against him. It was good to feel Nasir so close to him, the visitor that they had been entertaining had cut down on such times between them.

 

“He didn’t speak to anyone in the palace more than is polite,” Laeta reported quietly. “No known codes were present. From what he said to his own guards, his _ama_ is jealous of your familial blessings – his second and third wives haven’t added to his own family.”

 

Nasir smiled and clasped Sibyl’s hand, drawing it to his mouth to kiss. “We’ll stay vigilant; some from his kingdom could have arrived with identity hidden beyond the palace.”

 

Sibyl was looking at Kore as she carefully closed the adjoining door behind her. “Your sons sleep, Your Grace.”

 

Sibyl beckoned Kore nearer, her expression concerned. “What did you see, Kore?”

 

Kore's face became ashen but she remained composed as she sat as Sibyl directed her to. Agron dug his fingers into Nasir's shoulder, determined to take away some of the stress that lay beneath the _ama_ 's skin. Laeta moved closer to Kore, she had become friends with the Romus girl and looked as concerned as Sibyl. Mira and Saxa stayed near the door, just in case, but they were clearly listening attentively, ever ready to gather knowledge of possible threats.

 

“One of the freed slaves brought here today, he was Caesar, an ally of Crassus.”

 

Sibyl's eyes widened and she rested a hand on Kore's shoulder comfortingly, nodding to urge Kore on. Kore described how Caesar had always sought money and position to go with his old favoured name. It was how things were with the Romus, names held sway. Agron could not imagine why, names were only statements in Soman, revealing who you were or who the _ama_ wanted you to be. What power was there in a name? There was some in the fact that Nasir had allowed Agron to keep his. He squeezed Nasir's shoulder and tried to listen to Kore's story.

 

“He was never cruel to me, Caesar,” Kore was saying, her eyes lowering. “He tried once to enjoy me but my master told him that I was not to be touched. He listened, and he loathed Tiberius.”

 

Tiberius, Crassus' son who had taken from Kore what she had not been willing to give, all to punish his father. Sibyl murmured softly and wrapped an arm around Kore, Laeta sitting down to do the same. In that moment, crowded together, everyone seemed equal. Agron's fingers brushed against the necklace that Nasir always wore, the necklace that marked him as the _ama._

 

Nasir broke the silence “Do you think he's here for you?”

 

“It's possible. It might be believed I was taken unwillingly or that I perished at Cull's hand,” Kore replied, her cheeks damp but unremarked on.

 

“He could be a _pela_ , sent to gather knowledge,” Mira pointed out.

 

“The only freed slaves brought to the palace today are those once enslaved to the Romus,” Laeta commented. “Those who have not made their choice yet, they are ensconced in a guarded hall, awaiting an audience with the _ama_.”

 

“So it will be his choice to leave,” Nasir mused. “He can ask questions, learn the layout and ways of the palace and perhaps plant some seeds before revealing he does not wish to stay, returning to his kingdom with much knowledge.”

 

The thought settled heavily around them. Sibyl looked troubled and Agron wanted to comfort her but did not because she was next to Nasir and was holding Kore, if Sibyl needed him she would let him know. Her free hand touched his knee, as though reassuring herself of his presence. Agron knew such worry well.

 

“We could take him now, slice him down for what he intends and send the body to the Romus,” he suggested, giving voice to the anger residing in his heart.

 

Nasir chewed on _taleb_ fruit and reached for a cup of sweet wine. “But then Crassus could claim it was an unjust murder, he could say that Caesar had left to travel and that Soman had captured him and killed him without reason. It could stir others against us and strengthen the Romus cause.”

 

Agron shook his head, how could any think that Caesar allowing himself to be chained like a slave and then freed could be anything other than a sly Romus plan? Saxa's expression said the same but she did not voice her thoughts, Nasir appeared to have noted her feeling on the matter because he nodded in her direction. Laeta looked as though she was considering something.

 

“Perhaps we should give him something, if we give him enough rope he could hang himself,” she ventured aloud.

 

Mira's smile was sharp and delighted “Plant stories and listen for who voices them.”

 

Laeta nodded, stroking Kore's back still “And perhaps he believes he can gain support here, look for cracks. He could do our work for us.”

 

Nasir's smile was proud; he was always pleased when those he trusted showed their mettle. His expression became gentler when he turned again to Kore.

 

“Is Caesar impulsive by character? Would he reveal himself in anger or pride?”

 

Kore nodded “His temper is short. If he saw me, he would react.”

 

Nasir touched her arm gently. “If I were to treat you as I treat my Shadows, would that rest well with you?”

 

A clever plan, it afforded Kore more protection and would start more rumours swirling. Nasir often publicly curled his arms around Mira and Saxa, as though they were his lovers. Surely Caesar would react to that. Perhaps if he told such things to Crassus, the man would know the power of Soman.

 

Kore thought for a long moment and Nasir didn't rush her. He waited until she lifted her eyes to him again and nodded. Nasir and Sibyl both seemed to see only truth in her and Sibyl squeezed Kore in her arms once more, whispering words that made something relax across Kore's shoulders. Perhaps she knew that they had to think of a plan fast and that while Nasir would do all he could to accommodate her, sometimes the first plan that fell into place was the most vital one to use. She trusted Nasir though, a great boon. Agron had trusted the _ama_ quickly too, despite his misgivings.

 

Sibyl kissed Kore on the forehead and turned to Nasir and kissed him on the cheek. Nasir smiled at her, his hand cupping her cheek. Agron felt his heart warm as he looked at them both, the _ama_ and his most beloved, the two people who held most of Agron's heart. At times like these, there was no pain, only love.

 

Laeta got to her feet, straight-backed, determination in her face. Already she was pulling together threads in her mind; Agron could see it happening in her expression. He had not truly known how to judge Laeta when first meeting her, she’d found a loose sort of happiness with Spartacus and looked after Nasir’s household impeccably but she’d also chosen an alliance with the Romus before meeting Spartacus and still argued against a lot of what Spartacus said about the people who’d slaughtered his wife. Nasir trusted her implicitly and Agron had seen nothing to weigh against this, not yet anyway.

 

“I will begin.”

 

She bowed towards Nasir and left quickly, no doubt she would inform Naevia, Crixus, Spartacus, Donar and Lugo. Nasir stretched and ran a hand through Agron’s hair. Agron leaned into his touch, it felt amazing. He kissed Nasir’s neck, unselfconscious and greedy. Mira rubbed her wrist, no doubt missing her husband, Donar who so few people knew she was married to. It had to be that way and Mira and Donar both accepted that. In many ways, Agron was lucky.

 

Nasir kissed him, biting his lip, his necklace familiar under Agron’s hands. Agron sighed when Nasir pulled away, there was work to do. Kore looked calmer, more centred, her distress neatly tidied away for now. Sibyl held her hand and then turned to Nasir as he got to his feet.

 

“If we summon Gannicus, he would hear things amongst the prisoners. Perhaps Caesar would talk to him?”

 

It was a good idea and Nasir curled his fingers briefly under Sibyl’s chin with a knowing smile because Sibyl’s heart still ached for Gannicus, even though he’d refused her, believing himself unworthy of her and that was before Sibyl had even met Nasir. Agron agreed with Gannicus – Sibyl was too good for him, but Agron knew that she loved Gannicus and that the man would likely do what was asked of him. Saxa left to instruct some Chosen Men in their task of locating Gannicus and any other brawlers who might make good Guards.

 

Nasir touched a hand to Kore’s shoulder “Stay here until the children wake, then bring them to me.”

 

Kore nodded and looked glad of the respite. Agron stood with Nasir and watched as Sibyl adjusted her bracelets, all shining with similar gems to the one that Nasir wore around his neck. Saxa and Mira sometimes wore jewellery like that; it marked all three of them as favoured by the _ama_. Agron didn’t wear any gems, the beaded thread tied around his wrist was practically anonymous, but Nasir and Sibyl knew what it meant and so did Agron.

 

He pressed fingers to the beads as they all left the room.


	3. An Audience Granted

 

 

 

In a small well-guarded hall, a group of freed slaves waited. None of them were shackled; Agron wondered which one was Caesar. The man must have willingly become a slave long enough for Crixus and other Chosen Men to then find and free him. How had he known that men from Soman would arrive to rescue him? Agron’s blood ran cold; someone must have told the Romus where the Chosen Men and Guards had planned on raiding.

 

He managed to swallow down his own angry words. Listening ears were a fixture in Cull’s palace, because Nasir lived there, because the great authority and power of Soman lived there. So Agron knew that there were people who sought work at the palace, as stable hands, kitchen servers, guards and even Chosen Men, just so that they could glean information for some adversary of Soman. Agron had met some of them; he'd talked to them without realising that they were hoarding his words. Of course he’d never said anything jewel-bright enough for them to sharpen it into a weapon, he never spoke the truth of his heart to any save those that Nasir trusted and even then, it was only usually Nasir and Sibyl and sometimes Donar and Spartacus.

 

It made Agron’s skin crawl to know that people walked the palace halls with malice in their hearts, schemes and plots directed towards Nasir, Sibyl and their children. It made him furious. Thankfully he’d seen many of them sentenced, many of them were executed and sent to whichever kingdom they had been listening for. Nasir had mercy up to a point but he would not see his friends or family harmed. He felt no sadness or regret when his enemies fell before him.

 

“Silence for the _ama_.”

 

Crixus' voice sounded above the talkative atmosphere, silencing everyone. He and Naevia stood before crowd, both very obviously armed as Nasir, holding Sibyl's hand, sat down before the crowd. Mira and Saxa melted into place close to him, Agron took up a stance beside Sibyl.

 

“You are welcome in Soman,” Nasir told the former slaves before him. “And if you prove yourself sufficiently skilled, you will be gain work here. Even today, more men are being brought here for the blood they spill on Cull's streets.”

 

There was a murmur through the crowd but a dark-eyed scowl from Crixus silenced them once more. Naevia was eyeing the freed slaves keenly, as though desiring to know every secret crammed into their bones. She and her husband had obviously heard of the valued Romus hidden among them.

 

“You will not be punished for refusing me.” Nasir smiled at that point. “I'm told you travelled far this day, so a meal I think, to sate you before your choice is made.”

 

He nodded at Crixus who beckoned. Laeta led a small group of serving girls into the room. They gave each former slave a slice of _paane_ and a steaming bowl of _anky_ , there was water as well. The food was consumed gratefully and Nasir smiled as he watched them, ever inch the pampered proud _ama_. He curled a finger into Mira's hair before murmuring something that made her laugh. She looked so carefree and adoring, she veiled herself so convincing and completely. Agron had to look away before his frown drew attention.

 

Instead he watched the crowd, trying to discern if any was behaving out of turn. A few watched Laeta keenly, unsurprisingly, one with a slightly narrowed gaze though. Agron took note of him. Crixus quietened the crowd again as Nasir summoned him closer.

 

“Your Grace?”

 

“They all wear brands?”

 

“Every one of them.”

 

Agron's forehead creased, the Romus branded those in their service so that ownership was there for all to see. It seemed a strange barbaric practice to Agron, in Somon what you wore revealed your identity. Agron's clothing marked him as a Chosen Man, the beaded thread around his wrist revealed his trusted status with the _ama_ , and of course his practice of staying close to Sibyl marked him as her personal guard, her Shadow. Agron would never understand the Romus, nor did he want to.

 

Nasir merely nodded at Crixus' words, because, what did that mean? It meant that Caesar had been branded just so that he could enter Soman and meet the _ama_ without suspicion. The man was clearly strong and fucking dedicated. Agron's hand flexed around the hilt of the knife that was strapped to his hip.

 

Sibyl touched his wrist with a laughing smile, as though she sensed his boiling anger. To any who watched them, she was very much the young sweet girl, in love with her position. Agron's expression softened in response, it often did when Sibyl smiled.

 

Once most of the crowd had eaten, Nasir addressed them again “I would hear your choices now. Those who wish to remain here stay, those who wish to leave step towards the door.”

 

A handful moved so and Nasir nodded, a Chosen Man stepping forward to escort the group out of the palace and out of the city if desired. Nasir turned to Laeta.

 

“Do you need more hands?”

 

“Always, Your Grace.”

 

“Then any who wish to attempt work in upholding my household should step towards her. Laeta speaks with my authority and if any fall in the standards she maintains in her work, they will not work here long. If you wish instead to become a Guard in this place, to fight and protect, then stay where you stand.”

 

A small group of men and women stepped towards Laeta. She bowed her head towards Nasir, wearing only the barest hint of a smile, and motioned for her volunteers to follow her as she turned to leave the room. Laeta would soon learn how many of this group could be trusted, who should be removed from the palace and who should be kept under close and hidden observation. She had a deft talent for such filtering and rarely showed the strain of such a constant undertaking, or at least she rarely showed the strain when talking to Nasir.

 

The _ama_ smiled into the silence and stroked Sibyl's arm idly. Agron shifted his weight from foot to foot. No doubt Caesar stood before them now, among those who wished to bear arms and become Guards. Agron wished that he knew which one. Nasir nodded to Crixus who turned towards the former slaves with his usual coiled bristling anger.

 

“I'll grind you all beneath my heel before this day is through. Those that don't wither may stay. Naevia and I, chosen by the _ama_ and bound together beyond this life, will see who weighs well enough to protect the _ama_.”

 

Nasir seemed fascinated by the people listening to Crixus, some were eyeing Naevia with great disbelief and no small amount of obvious lust. Agron snorted at that, because Naevia had several sharp knives strapped about her and a sharp dark gaze that cut all it touched, and Crixus was always close to her as she was close to him. Those who believed Naevia easy prey deserved the pain they would endure. Agron sparred with her occasionally and always found her a strong opponent.

 

As Nasir was about to raise his hand to indicate that the crowd could leave, Kore appeared, Ghanim in her arms and Kifat walking with great concentration beside her. Kore kept her eyes firmly on Nasir and Sibyl, Agron gazed at the freed slaves, were any of them staring at Kore in a way that marked them out? Crixus and Naevia still didn't trust Kore and watched her closely even now as she approached the _ama_.

 

“Your children, your Grace,” Kore said softly. “They slept well and asked for you and Sibyl.”

 

Sibyl waited until Nasir began concentrating on Ghanim and then scooped Kifat up into her lap. Nasir touched a hand to Sibyl's chin affectionately and then turned back to Kore, gesturing for her to move closer. She did so without hesitation and Agron watched as Nasir curled fingers into her hair and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Kore smiled and lowered her eyes once they parted, looking honoured and content. She truly did trust the _ama_ , Agron felt something tighten then loosen inside his chest. Life with the _ama_ was never contained or unknotted. Agron enjoyed that, he was exhilarated by it. He was sometimes pained by it too.

 

Nasir waved a hand and Crixus and Naevia corralled those who wished to become Guards out of the room. Nasir smiled at his sons and raised an eyebrow at Kore, as though concerned or asking a question. Kore nodded slowly.

 

“He was there,” Nasir surmised.

 

Kore took a breath. “His hair is longer and he has grown a beard, he was rarely so unkempt when working with my master.”

 

But she had still recognized him and she had hardly changed in appearance since arriving in Cull so Caesar must have recognised her. Agron wondered what Caesar had thought, how surprised had he been to see Kore so at home among the Romus’ enemies? Or maybe he thought badly of her, that she was so close with a powerful man once more.

 

When Nasir lifted his chin, Saxa flitted out of the hall. No doubt she would track and identify Caesar and ensure that Spartacus, Donar, Crixus, Naevia and Lugo knew who he was.

 

“If you don’t wish to face him…”

 

Kore shook her head, her jaw tight “He has seen me and he will search me out.”

 

“Then Lugo will watch you whenever you are away from Sibyl and Agron’s sight,” Nasir continued, the decision made.

 

He held Kore’s gaze and something in his expression caused Agron to suddenly remember all the doubt that had flowed when Kore had first come to Cull, a prisoner, broken-hearted and despondent but she had made friends of Laeta and Sibyl and her evident way with children had endeared her, as had her solid loyalty to Sibyl. For many though, the doubt had never left. Agron had doubted her greatly but he had come to appreciate the way she looked always to protect and nurture the children and to an extent Sibyl as well. He couldn’t imagine her choosing to take back her old life, suffering indignity and pain at her mistress’ hand and even worse due to her master’s son. What could Caesar say to persuade her back to that?

 

If that did happen though, if it came to a choice, Agron would choose Nasir and Sibyl every time.

 

He watched Kore carefully as she nodded only slightly. Mira was watching her too, as was Sibyl. Kore had to understand that if she slipped away back to the Romus, back to her master, for whatever reason, Nasir was unlikely to have her treated with mercy.


	4. Story Time

 

 

 

For a while, life continued in the palace. Agron spent more time in the Sol though, by himself and with Sibyl. She squeezed his hand during certain prayers and lit more candles during others. Agron thought about Duro, about the family he’d known and loved, about the pain they’d all left behind, scratched across his heart. Wax dripped from the candles and everything seemed to glisten, just for a moment.

 

Sibyl rarely talked in the Sol now, she only uttered prayers. Maybe it all glistened for her as well. Agron squeezed her hand too.

 

Gannicus was back in the palace. Agron watched him very closely, only he, Nasir and Kore knew why Gannicus was so important to Sibyl. Everyone else seemed to think Agron was jealous, it was another good rumour and might be useful but it was laughable. Gannicus had hurt Sibyl and Agron wouldn’t stand for that happening again.

 

Sibyl rarely got to see Gannicus of course; he was training with the others who wanted to be Guards. But she had passed him in hallways and had smiled afterwards. Nasir was pleased.

 

“He fills her heart,” he told Agron. “That’s something we cannot change.”

 

“He broke her heart too,” Agron reminded him.

 

“A fact never far from her thoughts. Her love for him survived that, she is stronger now, with children. To see him is enough for her.”

 

“And if one day it isn’t?”

 

Nasir kissed Agron knowingly, his teeth gentle against Agron’s mouth. Agron’s hands clenched at Nasir’s hips.

 

“Then we will find a way, as we have done before.”

 

Donar and Mira were handfasted, though did not share chambers or days together. It hurt them but they did so because they wished to serve the _ama_. Spartacus and Laeta verbally sparred and often shared chambers. Saxa had Belesca, who served under Laeta, and endured strong stories that she and Saxa both spent time in Nasir’s bed. Saxa laughed privately at such things, she and Belesca feasted on each other when there was time and privacy.

 

Sibyl loved Gannicus enough that she would endure hardships. She would continue to give Nasir children. How would Gannicus deal with that?

 

Agron asked Sibyl one day and she frowned a little, stroking fingers through Kifat’s hair, “He knows my choice. He knows that won’t change.”

 

“How does he know?”

 

Sibyl’s smile was a ghost “He knows.”

 

Agron hoped.

 

*

 

There was also often a strange tension in the air now. Agron could feel it as Kore glanced around many corners, expecting to meet Caesar. Sibyl often worried about her and there were scouting reports from the eastern reaches of the kingdom to worry Nasir. Agron did what he could for Nasir, and Nasir sighed in his arms, all veils torn away, he was never the _ama_ during those times and Agron was glad for it. Nasir was his alone, the _ama_ never would be.

 

Nasir worried, he worried for his sons and for those he loved and trusted. He still trusted Kore but he had to be cautious, because love was a powerful lure. Agron agreed with such worries but whispered fiercely into Nasir's skin that he and his sons would be protected at all costs, that there were more in the palace who loved him and that his line would continue. Nasir never worried for himself, he was vicious with a sword and he had Shadows dedicated to his safety. Agron reassured him but worried too.

 

Now though, Nasir was meeting with Crixus, Spartacus and Naevia while Agron waited with Sibyl and Kore. The children played at their feet, batting at strips of fabric and gurgling as the women sewed and beaded. Sibyl had women to sew for her but she enjoyed it. Kore kept glancing up at Agron, he glanced back, his eyebrows high and questioning.

 

“His Grace told me that you came here because of your brother,” she said softly at last, as though she knew the pain that her sentence would bring.

 

Her words trailed off openly and Agron swallowed, thinking of Duro and how he had fallen from so high up. Kore was looking at him like she hoped he would continue from where she had finished. Her expression felt familiar, Agron remembered how he had been told by Nasir to learn the others' stories. He had asked and they had told him. Now that Caesar was here, maybe Kore had been told to walk this path, to gain a stronger foothold here.

 

Agron cleared his throat. He rarely spoke of Duro to anyone, Nasir knew much of it all of course, and Spartacus had heard most of the story because the loss he had suffered had cut just as deep. He understood in a way that few did. Agron rubbed a hand across his face, if Nasir had instructed Kore to seek stories then Agron would tell her one. He would not reveal all though, that was his choice.

 

He toyed with the beaded thread around his wrist, aware of Sibyl sitting close to him, stitching a _keta_ , her leg pressed close to his. She had often lit candles for Duro and likely heard the pain in his voice when he prayed.

 

Agron began quietly “Duro, he and I were thieves, it was the only way for us to survive...”

 

Sibyl kept close and Kore asked questions and listened. Agron didn't speak about the rest of his family, or about other people's stories. But he spoke of growing to love Nasir and Sibyl. He didn't tell her about the sacrifices he made, the fact that he could never be the _ama_ 's only, that there were layers of veils and intricacies that hurt him sometimes. He saw from her expression that he didn't have to.

 

She had loved Crassus, knowing she could never be handfasted to him because he already had a beloved, the mother of his children. But she had been willing to stay with him anyway, as his slave and lover, until his son had sought revenge at a terrible cost.

 

Willing to stay...unable to be handfasted to her love. Agron felt something cold and sick clench hard within his chest, at the sudden clash of similarities to his own story. How had he not seen it before? How...? Oh but he was blessed too and the difference was great, it was Nasir and it was Sibyl. He reached blindly for her hand and she moved quickly, curling herself into his arms. They both held on tight. Kore watched, Agron held her gaze.

 

*

 

Agron met Caesar the very next day. Those who were training to be Guards, maybe even Chosen Men, were gathered on the fenced-in stretches of sand within the palace's walls. Crixus was watching them keenly as they trained, Naevia swung a sword and yelled instructions when her opponent parried and then aimed for her legs. Agron was sparring with Spartacus when he heard Crixus bark Caesar's name, Spartacus felled him easily after that.

 

Donar laughed, his eyes dancing “Agron protects the _ama_ 's most beloved and he's brought down like a child. There's hope for you all.”

 

Spartacus offered Agron a hand up and Agron glowered at Donar as was expected. Some of the recruits looked amused and interested, no doubt because of the vivid rumours that swirled about the _ama_ and the women he loved. Caesar was raising his eyebrows and talking to Nemetes, one of the Chosen Men who concentrated on horse work. Agron strained to hear their talk, but all he got was Crixus’ growling so Agron turned his attention back to Donar.

 

“But no hope for you, you haven’t had a willing woman since rolling one of mud outside Capstan.”

 

“And you spend most of your free time with the Lady Sibyl between your legs, you can’t even see anybody else.”

 

Donar made a very lewd gesture, causing a lot of the recruits to laugh. Agron shoved him hard. Donar was doing his work well but that didn’t mean that Agron had to like it. Donar just grinned; Spartacus called for Agron to pay attention before swinging for him again.

 

Several of the recruits were let go that day, they couldn’t keep up with Crixus and Naevia. Caesar stayed, Agron didn’t socialise with him. He heard reports from Donar and Lugo though, and from Crixus and Naevia. Even Gannicus had reported to Crixus and Spartacus when sparring alone with them. Caesar didn’t ask too many questions, but he did idly wonder about the _ama_ and what rewards his Chosen Men gained for their valour. The _ama_ got his woman, his wealth, his position and power. Oh, he’d known blood and war, but now he had men to fight for him. Wasn’t Soman supposed to be better than the Romus’ kingdom?

 

Caesar was telling his own stories.

 

“His mind is sharp and sly,” Crixus reported in a private meeting with Nasir. “And he works hard, whoever taught him taught him well. He’s a soldier.”

 

“He talks greedily,” added Naevia, her body tense and angry. “As though he would take the palace himself. Perhaps he’s been promised it should his plan succeed.”

 

Agron’s fists clenched, wishing he could cleave Caesar’s head from his body. But Nasir spoke as though unsurprised and unangered, his gaze as sharp and hard as a blade.

 

“He is not the first to speak so. So we will see where his tales end and who takes up chorus with him.”

 

Because Nasir was sure that others in the palace would listen to Caesar. A force could work from the inside out, maybe they’d let the Romus in. Maybe the Romus were in Cull already.

 

“They won’t take you,” it was Naevia who spoke, her eyes trained on Nasir.

 

Agron silently agreed, shifting close to Nasir. Crixus didn’t add more, he didn’t need to. He and Naevia were of one mind. Agron was glad of it, he knew that Mira and Saxa and several others felt the same way. Caesar was causing tremors and was likely relishing it. Nasir’s smile was hard.

 

“They’re making progress,” was all he said “But so are we.”


	5. The Undeserving

 

 

 

Lugo and Agron waited outside the Sol while Sibyl prayed. She had requested privacy and Agron would guard it for her. A little way off, Kore was cradling Ghanim, humming softly to him. She was walking the hallways to keep the baby quiet and happy. When she disappeared around a corner, the Sol’s door opened and Sibyl emerged, wiping away tears.

 

“Kore?” she asked.

 

Agron wanted to wait with Sibyl, to see her eyes clear and how deep her pain rang. He knew that she had managed a word or two with Gannicus, but only that. Had he managed to make her cry already? Agron was going to kill him.

 

But Sibyl had requested Kore so Agron trod the former Romus' footsteps. When he reached the corner, he heard Caesar’s voice. He was talking to Kore. Agron froze, one hand around his sword handle, ever so ready. But it was part of the plan for Kore and Caesar to speak somehow, perhaps much would be learned this way. Caesar might tell her different stories.

 

“…another master.”

 

“The _ama_ treats me well, so does his _neema._ I’ve nothing to fear from them.”

 

“The _neema_ who fucks her guard and the _ama_ who seeks pleasure in every cunt that pleases him, including yours.”

 

“It is his place to seek pleasure, we are all his subjects, and I give all willingly to him. My place here will not change and I do not expect it to.”

 

Agron chanced a look around the corner. Kore was still holding Ghanim, something in her expression trembling a little. Caesar wore only faded _mattas,_ his face determined.

 

“Tell Crassus of his son's deeds and you will be protected.”

 

Some shadow and sorrow fell through Kore's expression and her back stayed strong and straight. “What proof do I have? What reason would he have to believe me? Tiberius is his hope and-.”

 

“He is a poor son who will become a poorer commander. You will save Crassus pain by opening his eyes.”

 

Caesar sounded frustrated, then his mood abruptly changed. He took a step towards Kore.

 

“Does the _ama_ know where your loyalties once lay?”

 

Kore's gaze darted to his as though scared and guilty. A smile grew across Caesar's face.

 

“Unless you give aid when I ask for it, he will hear of your past and not just from me.”

 

Agron chose that moment to step forward.

 

“Our _neema_ summons you,” he told Kore simply.

 

She nodded, relief visible in the slight drop of her shoulders. Her face focused pointedly on Ghanim as she strode back around the corner. Agron was left alone with Caesar, he so dearly wanted to say something, to throw a punch or swing a sword, or both. But there was a plan that Nasir was bound to, that he wanted to see through and if Agron said something now...He glared at Caesar, as though he didn't trust an unknown man found talking to one chosen by the _ama_ for his children. Caesar only bowed slightly, a slight smirk shining in his eyes, but only good manners showing everywhere else. Agron had no reason to hurt him, but oh he wanted to. He wanted to squeeze the life out of him.

 

But he didn't, because his _ama_ and _neema_ wanted the plan followed.

 

Agron walked back around the corner, anger hot through his veins, his face livid. Ghanim was crying and Kore was humming again, trying to soothe him. Lugo was staying close to her, clearly wanting to help, and Sibyl looked to Agron as he reached them.

 

He wanted to say something, to express his fury but Sibyl shook her head, because Caesar could be listening. Instead Sibyl yawned convincingly.

 

“Rest is needed, for all,” she decided.

 

So they made their way to her chambers, Lugo taking up his guard position outside. Inside the chambers, Kore immediately settled Ghanim down for a sleep; the baby’s crying protests eventually disappearing. Sibyl poured cups of sweet wine and sat close to Agron, her limbs warm and light. She seemed troubled, was she thinking of Gannicus?

 

When Kore returned, Sibyl handed her a full cup.

 

Agron’s words were like arrows, sharp and hard; painful on impact “He wants to use Kore and end Tiberius.”

 

Kore pressed her lips together and just nodded. When she had sipped some wine, when Agron was close to demanding more, more words that she had carefully tied away and not yet spoken, she spoke a little more about Tiberius, Crassus’ eldest son, always wanting to impress his father, a feeling that had festered into hateful resentment when his father’s disciplining of the men under his command had killed a friend Tiberius had held dear. Caesar had strove to be Crassus’ right-hand but Tiberus had wanted glory too and the two had burned against each other.

 

So Caesar wanted Tiberius punished, removed, likely dead and he knew that Kore held great feelings against the boy too. It was a clever tact to take, to return to Crassus the woman he claimed to love, to punish the person who stood in Caesar’s way, to elevate himself highly in Crassus’ eyes. Or perhaps he'd use Kore in another way, to gain access to the _ama_ , to gain himself favour with Nasir or end the _ama_ to bring himself triumph or both.

 

Kore had acted her part well, giving Caesar hope of success, giving the _ama_ access to whatever plans Caesar had. Kore had spoken for Nasir and Sibyl though; she had visibly chosen her new life over the sweetness of revenge and reunion with one she still loved. Nasir had spoken of that before, how Kore’s love still glowed somewhat for Crassus, how it probably partly always would. The heart chose and lingered, even when the receiver was fucking unworthy. Agron knew that well.

 

Kore drank more wine.

 

*

 

Later, Gannicus and Sibyl found time to speak. The recruits were often summoned to speak to the _ama,_ Agron remembered when he had been so called and the confusing aching talks he’d had with the beautiful man who’d held his life in his hands. The memories still made heat burn in his chest.

 

Nasir had Gannicus brought before him, only it was Sibyl who awaited him. Only Agron peopled the room with her – Nasir was speaking with Spartacus and those who had recently ridden with him. Agron didn’t smile and he watched as Sibyl, in glittering green, clasped and unclasped her hands, her eyes fixed on Gannicus. His hair was still long and wild and there were scars all over his body that spoke of what he’d been through both inside and outside the palace. His eyes were trained on Sibyl.

 

For long moments the air there felt tight enough to snap. Then Gannicus’ gaze took in Agron and his expression slipped into something that made Agron want to reach for his sword. Lousy fuck.

 

“This place is full of watching eyes,” was all Gannicus began with.

 

Sibyl’s smile was small but held worlds. It was far more than Gannicus deserved.


	6. So It Is Written

 

 

 

Sibyl had told Gannicus that she was still happy at Nasir’s side, that she would be a mother again if the gods showed her favour, that truly this was where the gods wished her to be and that she would not leave, not even for him. Gannicus had told her that she was deep amongst the shit of intrigue and plots but that she also had swords lifted in her name and men who would kill all who approached her with ill intent. He hadn’t only being talking about Agron.

 

Gannicus hadn’t touched her but she had touched him, her delicate fingers had grazed along his jawline. Her mouth had trembled but she had smiled, as though she had won something. Gannicus had only pulled away after luxuriating in her touch for a moment.

 

He had spoken of Caesar, of how the man was starting small fires with his words, gaining trust and friends. He was skilled, Gannicus had stated, but he did not know as much as he believed he did.

 

“He will know of my meeting with you,” Gannicus had said. “He will promise me you if the _ama_ is taken to the Romus.”

 

Agron’s jaw had tightened but Gannicus had carried on, “I fight only for wine though and a triumph’s glory.”

 

He didn’t say that he fought for her or for her children, but it was still the most serious that Agron had ever seen him. Sibyl had seemed to think so too and had touched him again on the shoulder.

 

“You fight for something,” she had said softly and meaningfully, words that had brought old deep pain to Gannicus' expression but he hadn't moved away from her.

 

Sibyl's hand had lingered on his shoulder, it was all she had allowed herself, as though Gannicus might soon disappear, then or after the meeting between them. Maybe he would, maybe he’d be struck by whatever had turned over his heart and made him turn from Sibyl. Gannicus knew that he wasn’t good enough for Sibyl, just as Agron knew that he wasn’t good enough for Nasir but Gannicus had chosen to pain Sibyl who loved him even in his retreat.

 

Gannicus carried mourning and loss the same way that Agron did. Agron refused to think of such a similarity. Had Nasir seen it as well?

 

*

 

Agron had been dreaming of Duro again, of his brother’s laughter and how he determinedly followed whichever woman had recently caught his eye. He saw Duro smiling, then he saw him fall. He saw the sun burning in the sky, flames that touched everything including Agron's skin but he welcomed the pain because somehow it felt like a blessing, like it was meant. Because Duro had fallen and Agron deserved the pain and he could burn with it, striking down those that meant the _ama_ and _neema_ harm.

 

He saw them all fall. He woke up with fists rising.

 

Nasir woke and held him tight, making sure that his fingernails dug into Agron’s flesh, the pain truly waking Agron. Then Nasir refused to let go, wrapped around Agron, his mouth speaking words to ground. Agron was ashamed of his actions and unnerved by the visions he’d been witnessing. But he still held tight to Nasir, breathing him in. Nasir was here, he was fine.

 

“I dream about my brother sometimes,” Nasir said suddenly. “He’s always pulled from me; sometimes he’s only got half a face.”

 

Agron swallowed and kissed Nasir’s cheekbones, then his mouth. Nasir tumbled him back, his fingernails digging in again. Agron relished the marks he’d be wearing come the morning. He tried to be careful but he marked Nasir as well.

 

The marks would fade eventually though.

 

Mira’s smile was sudden and amused later that morning, before another invisible veil dropped and she was the _ama_ ’s lover once more. Donar’s gaze lingered on her briefly before he continued with his guarding duty. When had they last had time together, time when there was no veils between them?

 

There were shadows under Kore’s eyes but her smile was genuine and she thanked Agron for the warm _paane_ that he passed her. Agron heard one of Laeta’s girls intake breath sharply and caught another staring. Spartacus was talking with Laeta, the combative warmth between them more evident than ever. Laeta still wore _linan_ in her hair.

 

Agron worried about Kore, Nasir and Sibyl, about Kifat and Ghanim, about Mira and Donar. He dreamed and prayed and burned, and the world shimmered.

 

*

 

Have you heard? Our _neema_ is bedding her personal guard and her midwife. Padma heard them only the other day in the _neema_ ’s chambers. What will the _ama_ do when the _neema_ ’s next child is born fair-skinned?

 

The _ama_ has definitely been fucking Mira and Saxa and Belesa, the noises they make. The more children the _ama_ has, the greater he has been blessed. Who will bear him his first daughter?

 

The _neema_ has been seen talking to some of the new recruits. She’s choosing lovers for the _ama,_ it's said that he sometimes likes to watch her with another as well. He must enjoy watching her with her guard. He always looks so pleased with them.

 

The _ama_ made Naevia a Chosen Man so that he could keep her close, when Crixus is away, the _ama_ fucks her, to bless his Captain and because it’s his right. Crixus is jealous of all men who make attempt towards Naevia but he welcome his _ama_ ’s attentions, he’s proud of them. Neither he nor Naevia say it but it is always obvious.

 

Flavia saw the _neema_ 's guard and midwife talking together, close and intimate. She saw the way that Kore looked at Agron and the way that Agron looked back. She swore up and down that there'd been something there, something important, maybe something the _ama_ didn't yet know about.

 

Of course the _ama_ fucks his Chosen Men, why do you think they’re so Chosen?

 

*

 

The news from the East grew darker. Spartacus returned from visiting an Eastern kingdom with a deep gouge in his arm still oozing. Nasir wore a shade of silver that spoke of how tense he was becoming. Sibyl's prayers grew and grew. Kore's worries became obvious in the twists of her hair, in how she constantly touched the Romus brand still a scar upon her skin. Crixus' temper became even shorter.

 

Agron could feel tension growing across his own back, a weight and heat collecting there. Wax from the Sol's candles bit into his skin and he didn't flinch, he only got tenser. The cool jewel that hung from Nasir's necklace was a relief.

 

“Caesar is still here,” Agron commented quietly.

 

Sibyl shifted quietly at his back. Kore was sleeping in Sibyl's chambers with the children. Mira and Saxa were close by, only a door away, in case anyone appeared during the night. They would slip into Nasir's room then and perhaps squeeze into his bed. More than once Agron had awoke to find Saxa's elbows buried sharply against his ribs.

 

“He's been telling stories,” Nasir agreed. “And some of my people have been listening.”

 

That had been the plan all along; to discover just who could be so swayed to the Romus' cause, who had been waiting for such an opportunity, who was greedy for power and wealth over any loyalty to the _ama_. But Agron could taste Nasir's hurt. He loved his people and was both ruthless and merciful for their sakes. Why couldn't they all see that? Why would any wish to join the vile and hated Romus?

 

Agron had once distrusted the _ama_ himself but that changed once he had become a Chosen Man. Why didn't all who worked in the palace feel that change also?

 

Agron kissed Nasir’s neck and tangled his fingers around the necklace’s jewelled cord. He felt Sibyl’s soft hand at his waist, clinging on as much as he was. She had more bad nights now, even with Gannicus in the palace, maybe because of that. Maybe she feared for him as much as Agron feared for Nasir.

 

He closed his free hand around hers and held on.

 

*

 

Crixus was still weeding out those who weren’t strong enough to protect the _ama_. Gannicus was still there, drinking wine and able to match Crixus on the sand. He’d earned Crixus’ respect and Naevia’s, though Agron still eyed him distrustfully. It was only Sibyl’s crying heart that kept him away.

 

Caesar was talking to Nemetes again and Spartacus was nodding at something Lugo and another Chosen Man were saying as they laced their _mattas_. Agron glanced down at the sand and saw it turn red. He shook his head, life ground onwards, worry increased. Nasir dreamt of his brother and Agron could see, in sleep and awake, how the _ama_ was dipping so slightly under the weight placed on him, under waves of sand and anger. Who wouldn't dip? Even Nasir with his many strengths and blessings. And how far would it now arch?

 

“Agron.”

 

Crixus nodded him forward and Agron found himself facing Caesar. Agron tensed but loosed his sword from the brace across his back. Caesar’s smile was a sharp blade and he struck first. Agron remembered Nasir’s plan, he saw Spartacus watch closely and Gannicus smirk as though he knew something Agron didn’t. Nemetes expression was invested and keen.

 

Agron dealt a stinging blow to Caesar’s chest, bared by his _kelsmar_ , and pushed forward, kicking sand high into Caesar’s face. Caesar swore and threw himself towards the ground, sliding away from a strike and dealing out one of his own. Caesar had skill, he would be a good Guard or Chosen Man, but Agron could only think about Kore and the boy who’d hurt her and the master who was blind to his son’s faults. Caesar willingly forged deeper with these people, so much so that he had ensured himself a place inside the _ama_ 's palace. As far as he knew, Kore had not revealed her past to Nasir or anyone else, too ashamed perhaps or afraid that she would be used as bait or sent back to the Romus. Caesar believed he held the advantage, that he could use such knowledge against her, forcing someone so close to the _ama_ and _neema_ to follow his orders. Rather, it gave the _ama_ an advantage.

 

Agron swung his sword hard and didn’t miss. Caesar staggered back, his left thigh vividly marked. Agron thought that he heard Crixus chuckle, Crixus had made Agron bleed many times when they had first begun sparring together. Agron smiled viciously and pressed on. He could feel himself burn.

 

Caesar bled but fought hard. He was slighter and quicker than Agron and used that advantage, weaving around him, avoiding blows and hurling many of his own. Soon Agron was bleeding too. His hands felt slippery but he stood his ground. He thought of how easy it would be to deal a killing blow, to end trouble before it sprouted more heads, to ease the weight crushing Nasir.

 

But he caught Spartacus’ eye, the look he was wearing. Did Caesar know how Spartacus’ wife had been killed by the Romus? Did he know what sort of control Spartacus was exerting by allowing Caesar to live each day? Spartacus held Agron’s gaze.

 

Agron cursed and hit Caesar again but only grazed him. Caesar charged forward, his sword flashing as Agron parried the blows. Caesar was out for blood, did he know something? Or did he just want to hurt Agron? Agron bared bloodied teeth and fought back until Crixus barked out a halt.

 

Caesar and Agron didn’t clap hands once they broke apart. Caesar just wiped a fist across his mouth and raised his eyebrows, his gaze assessing Agron. Agron glowered back, he could have killed Caesar and Caesar had to know that. Caesar was looking at Agron as though he held the same ability over Agron. Agron snorted and Crixus told him to fucking move.

 

*

 

Sibyl spoke to Gannicus again, and again,and again; she often talked to numerous recruits so that nobody knew who she was truly attached to. Gannicus had been seen drinking with some of the serving girls, their wet mouths meeting, their hands exploring. Sibyl hadn’t looked surprised, though her spine had bent as though she was carrying a weight too, like the _ama_. She loved Gannicus but she would continue to bear the _ama_ children. Gannicus was known for his love of wine and women, if he did not indulge in both, people would wonder why. He seemed to be enjoying himself very easily.

 

“I know him,” Sibyl said simply. “Some things remain the same.”

 

She looked as though she might say more, but her mouth closed after a moment. Agron bit his lip hard, drawing blood. Sibyl’s silent words could end up strangling her. What was it about Gannicus that she wanted to keep safe? There was something, or someone. But Sibyl wouldn’t say, she kept Gannicus’ secret. Maybe that was why he kept talking to her, when he wasn’t fucking the serving girls.

 

“Every man carries a wound,” Nasir commented when Agron spoke about it one night. “Rarely do we want the world to see it.”

 

Agron raised an eyebrow; Gannicus had lived his life among crowds for years. What could he want kept silent? Nasir didn’t know, though he could have the words torn from Gannicus’ throat. Sibyl had assured Nasir that the secret was only a piece of Gannicus himself, that it would bring no harm to Nasir or his kingdom, because the people involved were already dead.

 

Agron thought of Duro and laid his head on Nasir’s chest.

 

Nasir ran a hand along the scars that Caesar had given Agron. Agron shook his head. He’d been dealt worse before and his heart was still beating. Mira had brought them news only that day, some of the new recruits had cornered her; one had pulled her into his arms. They’d talked about wanting to have a little of the honey that the _ama_ enjoyed, wasn’t that fair? Caesar’s words were penetrating.

 

Mira hadn’t gutted them but she had punched and clawed and grabbed a knife from an unguarded belt. She’d stabbed two of them and had kicked one extremely hard between his legs before running off. Her assailants had survived to be granted an audience with the _ama_ , Mira had curled up close to him, looking wounded with angry hurting eyes. Nasir had ordered the men whipped and then turned out of the palace – his Guards would keep an eye on them out there. But was that what Caesar had wanted, more allies among Cull’s people who wanted to hurt the _ama_? Amongst those who wanted the _ama_ ’s wealth and blessings, stirring up more feeling against the _ama_?

 

There had to be a way to deal a blow to the Romus, to turn their arrogance against them, for Spartacus and his wife, for Kore, for Nasir and his brother. For Cull because the thought of the Romus overwhelming it, drowning it, was too much. Agron’s jaw clenched, that weight on his back growing. Was there anyone that the _ama_ trusted who didn’t carry such a weight?

 

Agron had always sworn that he would die for the _ama_ , he would die for Sibyl as well, for their children, for their happiness even if it did sometimes cause him pain. He was used to that, even before he’d met them. Pain, blood and happiness, they'd often all been one thing. But for how much longer?

 

Agron listened to Nasir’s heartbeat and thought about the marks he would yet gain leave on Nasir's skin, there would always be more marks for him to leave and receive. They were affirmations and prayers, as important as the beaded thread around Agron's wrist, though the latter need only be given once. Agron's marks would forever continue; it was the only way forward. He thought about hot drips of wax intertwined with whispers in the Sol, the whole world shimmering before everything started to burn once more. He dug his fingers into Nasir's skin.

 

Nasir's sigh was like a storm.

 

_-the end_


End file.
